The Loud Tale
by AP100
Summary: COMPLETE! This is a simple crossover, nothing special, if you don't like it don't read it, I don't care if you do.
1. Chapter 1: Monster and Loud's Sides

Chapter 1: Monsters and Loud's sides.

Lincoln: Another day in the Loud House, I have a feeling about something involving a picture I have, it's of an old friend of mine, I feel like I'll see them again soon.

Luna: *knock on Lincoln's door* Bro, major news on the TV, you better get down here before somebody drags you.

Lincoln: Alright, I'm coming.

Downstairs, everyone in the Loud House was sitting in the Living Room watching the very important News Cast.

Reporter: Well it seems that the Monsters sealed underground have been released from the barrier on Mt. Ebott by an 11 year old girl named Frisk.

It then shows a picture of Frisk and others in the forest at the foot of the Mountain.

As soon as Lincoln saw the picture of Frisk with the other Major Characters of Undertale, he felt inner shock, to the point where he felt like he could not sit down. He managed to stay sitting trough effort.

Reporter: The world is now ready to welcome these kind Monsters into their world.

Over in Ebott Forest

Frisk: Where are we going.

Sans: I know just where we're going, I've used my power to get past that Barrier enough times to know who, and the location we're looking for.

Undyne: Sans, what do you mean, "pass the Barrier?"

Sans: I'm not as weak as you think, my powers are able to get me past that barrier, and I did it often, I always looked around this world, seeing what it's like, It wasn't very much to my appeal, but something changed my mind.

Frisk: What was it?

Sans: That's what we're looking for.

Back at the Loud's House

After the report, everyone in the house went back to doing what they were doing.

Lincoln: So that's why that happened, they've been there the whole time. Well, It's best I go see...

Lincoln then heard his sisters fighting about the monsters, so he put his ear on his side of his bedroom door to listen.

Like always, the argument was more of a bunch of 1 on 1 arguments.

Lucy: I think it would be great if one came here.

Lynn: You're crazy right, they're Monsters, I just want to ignore them, unless they like sports.

Lana: All I'm saying is, it would be hilarious.

Lola: If they invade my half of the room, you'll be dead.

This Argument goes on for a LONG time, eventually all the girls went downstairs.

Lincoln: What's their deal with arguing about? So what if one came here, if it's smart and nice, we could potentially let it in, or maybe Lana could take care of one those Frog things that was in the background.

Ebott Forest

Asgore: Sans, I hope where you're taking us is perfectly fine.

Sans: I saw how people were, they were really nice.

Papyrus: Oh goodie!

Undyne: How can you be sure it hasn't changed.

Sans: I highly doubt anything could change.

Toriel: I hope you are right.

Alphys: Yes, it would perfect if everything turned out to be the same.

Sans: And if it's not, then I'll just find the right person to take with us, I just gotta make sure I know who and where that person is.

Frisk: Oh you better know who it is, I can't take so much of this walking anymore.

Sans: Relax, we'll be there in just 15 minutes at this rate, come on, I'll carry you.

Frisk then starts piggy back riding Sans as they continue walking.

Sans starts thinking to himself. _"I know you're there kid, I saw you and knew you were the perfect person for me and my friends to be pals."_

Loud's House

Lincoln: What's up, why are you mad?

Lola: Lana is driving me crazy, I'm getting ready to fight her till she's bruised to the point where she needs a cast!

Lincoln just looked at her angrily, as his voice got deep.

Lincoln: **WHAT?**

Lola: Uh, Lincoln?

Lincoln: Lola, I had an old friend a while ago, about a few months ago, I never saw them to this point.

Lola: What are you getting at?

Lincoln: I'll just say one thing.

Ebott Forest

Sans: Five more minutes till we get there.

Undyne: Hey Sans, a little word.

Off to the side.

Undyne: Are you sure you're okay with letting Papyrus meet these people? You kind of know the way he is, too kind for his own good.

Sans: Undyne, I only have one response to that, the human we're finding, he used to be an old friend of mine.

Loud's House

Lola: What is it that you want to say?

Ebott Forest

Undyne: What do you mean?

Lincoln and Sans both started to talk in sync, despite being far away.

Lincoln and Sans: Let's just say, as that old friend of mine once said,

Lincoln: "If you keep going the way you're going, **you're going to have a bad time."**

Sans: "If I had to worry about my siblings any time I wanted to do something, I wouldn't do anything."

A/N: Ey, I'm sorry if this bores you okay? Loud House belonging to Nick, Undertale belonging to Toby Fox.


	2. Chapter 2: Monsters meet Louds

Chapter 2: Monsters meet Louds

 **I do not own anything in this story, all credits go to Nick or Toby Fox respectivly.**

Lola: You're starting to scare me, a lot.

Lincoln: Just, join the others downstairs, I got to much to deal with on my shoulders.

Lola goes downstairs.

Town Border

Undyne: If you say so, also, I'm not liking the way people are looking at us.

Sans: You get used to it, when you get stared at by practically every monster when you walk around, it doesn't feel different.

Muffet: I agree with that one.

A/N: For those reading this, yes I included Muffet in the group as she is also a popular character, and tough boss.

Sans: We just need to look for the right house. There it is. **1216 Franklin Avenue.**

Papyrus: Brother, what is the resoning for your aggression?

Sans: Let's just say it's personal buisness, and it wasn't aggression.

Sans knocks on the door.

Loud's House

A knock was heard, and Lincoln just hears everyone screaming.

Lincoln stands at the top of the stairs.

Lincoln: What is going on down there?

Lana ran up and hid behind him.

Lana: Skeleton at the door, get it away.

Lincoln: That's ridiculous.

Lincoln walks down the stairs.

Lincoln: You must think I'm stupid if you think I'll buy that there is a...

Lincoln paused as he opened the door, revealing the skeleton that they were screaming about.

Lincoln: Sans?

Sans: Lincoln.

Lucy: You know the undead?

Sans: Technically I'm not undead, I'm a _monster_ skeleton, I was born like this.

Lori: Explain this now.

Lincoln: Alright, I was walking in that forest to the east of us, and I just happened to see him walking, pretty soon we became friends because we share a lot of the same interests.

Sans: Soon I started seeing him almost daily in that forest, so we made an arrangement to talk.

Lincoln: We are practically 2 of the same.

Sans: Eh what can I say, it takes perfection to JOINT together in a friendship like we have.

Lincoln: Ah that's real nice.

Luan: Puns, I like this guy already, I vote stay.

Sans: Actually, that's why I came here, me my buddies now need a new place, and we were wondering if you got room in here?

Lincoln: You're my friend, so I'll be honest, this isn't the right house to be asking about spare room.

Sans: We can arrange our way around can't we?

Lori: Know way short stack, we're not letting you in here to move in.

Lincoln: You shouldn't make him mad.

Lori: What is he going to do.

Lincoln: Hit you with bones and fire lasers.

A bone flies out of nowhere and hits Lori in the nose.

Lincoln: Told you.

Sans: Alright kid, I can bunk with you.

Lincoln: My room is a literal closet, there's not much space.

Sans: That's just no way to live. We'll fix up some things.

Pretty soon the Monsters just started doing their plan, which was setting up dividers and doors in the attic after cleaning it. I was actually a VERY solid idea. Provided they had the right materials to make it sound proof, which they did, somehow.

After a few hours, they finished a couple of the rooms, but not all.

Papyrus: The sun is setting.

Sans: Relax bro, it's late fall, it's only like 6 or so, by 9 we should have everything done, as long as we have the right energy boosts.

Sans goes down into the kitchen and grabs sodas, when he closes the fridge, Lucy is there.

Sans: Nice try, what is it?

Lucy: Are you a reaper?

Sans: Uh, I don't think so, hold on.

Sans pokes Lucy in the area of her heart.

Sans: No, doesn't seem like it.

Lucy: Dang it.

Sans: Eh, don't feel too bad. Here.

Sans removes his left hand and gives it to Lucy. He then eats a snack in his pocket to heal the damage, and his left hand reappears.

Sans: You can keep that hand.

Lucy: How did you do that?

Sans: Simple, I'm a skeleton, meaning my limbs can detach, and my people's food heals damage, so when I detach limbs and such and eat, I kind of clone them.

Lucy: Cool.

Sans went back up, while Lincoln was just standing there as if nothing happened.

Lucy: You were not amused?

Lincoln: No.

Lincoln reaches into the back of his section of the cabinet and pulls out another bone.

Lincoln: He gave me his leg.

Lucy: Lucky.

Back in the Attic, after a couple more hours.

Sans finished writing "Muffet" in purple on the door.

Sans: That's all, every room is complete. The rooms are, Me Paps and Frisk in 1, Undyne and Alphys in 2, Muffet in 3, Asgore in 4, and Tori in 5.

Frisk: Where is Mettaton?

Sans: Well, he and Blook went to a different spot in the town, got one of the other houses.

Frisk: Why didn't we do that?

Sans: I know It's a bit better than this, but I really can't afford being away from my bud Linc anymore.

Papyrus: Brother, he is just a friend, can you not simply just visit.

Sans: It's not like that Pap.

Sans shows his soul to everybody, showing half of it was half of an orange human soul.

Sans: Me and the kid traded each other half of our souls, this is something only the greatest of friends do, he's like my second brother Pap.

Papyrus: If that is how you feel, then he shall be my second brother too.

Sans: Thanks for understanding, anyway, we should get to bed.

A/N: That's the second chapter, pretty shocking soul trade, anyway, if you are reading this, credits are already given. Characters owned by Nick and Toby depending on if they are Loud House or Undertale.


	3. Chapter 3 Finale

**So, I decided to just do a 3-shot, because this crossover isn't popular. Also, this one will be a bit shorter, sorry but I really have to get stories I have out of the way. I still don't own anything.**

Sans: So this is a school?

Lincoln: Yeah, since the Monsters came up, Humanity is ready to welcome you guys, starting with a day that allows a student to bring a Monster to school.

Sans: That's why I'm here, thanks for informing me on that _quizzy_ situation.

Both of them laugh a bit, and the fact Lincoln brought Sans was catching attention from other students, as most of them brought normal Monsters such as a Froggit.

Lunch time.

Sans: So, you have to wait at this table and get called to go up to the line? That's crap.

Lincoln: I know.

Sans: See, if we were home, we would just be able to eat whenever we want.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Lucy: Hey Lincoln, Sans.

(A/N: Remember, with Lincoln being in 5th Grade, Lucy being 3 years younger than him, yes 3, 11-8=3, she was in 2nd Grade, and therefore, in the same school. Normally the Grades are divided in the Cafeteria with each Grade getting a set of tables, but good behaving students are able to sit with their friends freely.)

Sans: Well, judging by the books you have, I guess you want to _axe_ for help writing a poem about 1 of them.

Lucy: Good gravy.

Lincoln: Come on Lucy, it's not that bad.

Clyde and Ronnie walked up, their classes being recently dismissed to walk down to the cafeteria.

Ronnie: Wow, people weren't kidding when they said you brought a One-of-a-Kind Monster.

Clyde: I didn't think the Monster legend was real.

Sans: Two more, hey wait, where's Frisk? Her class was dismissed.

Frisk then lightly tapped his shoulder.

Sans: Oh there you are, come on, have a seat.

Frisk sat on the other side of Sans.

Ronnie: You're not very talkative are you?

Frisk shook her head.

Ronnie: Thought not, you CAN talk right?

Frisk: Yes.

Lincoln: Aw, adorable.

Frisk took the compliment very gladly.

Frisk: Thank you.

Teacher: 2nd and 3rd Graders may go get Lunch.

Lucy left the table to go up.

Sans: This is what I call a crazy area.

We'll Skip to after school.

Sans: Man, the surface is as good as you said.

Lincoln: Yeah, but being aware of every alternate thing that happens to you does get to you, I've seen some disturbing things.

Sans: Me too bud, me too.

Lincoln: I mean, you've seen my track records of shippings, it ain't good.

Sans: Well I get put into all kinds of magic who-do and what-not.

Lincoln: Fanbases are tough man.

They stepped inside, went to the couch and started watching TV

Lincoln: What a day.

 **A/N: That's that, a simple 3-shot I put together for 2 of my favorite things.**


	4. Read

If you read the author's notes in chapter 3, you would know the story is over.


End file.
